


[podfic] First Kiss

by Kess



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the blink of an eye, they go from friends to more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213212) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



so. freaking. cute. this is the peggy/angie of my soul

 

please note that yeaka is not pronounced as i pronounced it but any attempts to go back and fix it left me very frustrated, so there ya go

 

[mp3 here, click to stream, right click and save as to download!](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/MCU/first%20kiss%20by%20yeaka.mp3) (size:6.9mb)


End file.
